eastingfandomcom-20200213-history
Druid Spells
Listed below are all the spells available to Druids. New and changed spells summarize their effects or alterations. Cantrips *Create Sustenance: Creates a single low quality meal, lasting 30 minutes *Goodberries: Creates 1d3+1 berries healing 1 hp each, lasting 2 hours *Detect Magic: The caster can interpret an Arcane Mark or certain other magical signatures *Flare: Instead of -1 ab, this applies a 5% miss chance *Guidance: +1 to skills for 2 rounds *Light: The light reaches 10m around the target and lasts 20 turns *Resistance: *Virtue: +2 temporary HP for 2 turns Level 1 *Camouflage: +5 stealth skill *Endure elements: Turns/level duration *Entangle: *Grease: *Lesser Vigour: Regenerate 1 hp/round for 5 rounds + 1 per level (max 5) *Longstrider: Increases movement speed by 15% for 2 turns per level *Magic fang: Targets either a wildshaping druid or animal companion *Sleep: Creatures get +2 to save vs Sleep. If cast on a single creature, no HD maximum applies *Summon creature I: Summoners can choose a theme. Duration of turns/level. *Ultravision: Level 2 *Barkskin: Now grants +3 natural AC (+4 at level 7) for 1 Turn + 0.5 Turns / level *Blood frenzy: Now grants +4 STR, +4 CON, +1 will and -2 AC *Bull's strength: Turns/level duration *Cat's grace: Turns/level duration *Charm person or animal: Illusion school. The spell has a tiny AoE *Endurance: Turns/level duration *Flame lash: Damage increased to 1d6+1 per level *Hold animal: The spell has a tiny AoE *Lesser dispel: *Lesser restoration: *Mass Vigour: Regenerate 1 hp/round for 5 rounds + 1 round per level. Affects 1 ally per level *Obscuring Mist: Area of Effect granting 20% concealment from melee and 40% from ranged attacks to both friends and foes within, lasting 1 round/level *One with the land: Now grants +4 Animal Empathy, Stealth, Set Trap and Survival *Owl's wisdom: Turns/level duration *Resist elements: *Summon creature II: Summoners can choose a theme. Duration of turns/level. *Web: Movement reduction changed to 50%. On a failed save, a webbed creature suffers -1 STR for 1d4 rounds Level 3 *Call lightning: When indoors, damages a random enemy in the AoE each round for 1d6 points per level for 1 round/level *Contagion: Changed to a weapon buff adding Poison on hit for 1 turn/level *Dominate animal: Turns/level duration *Greater magic fang: Targets either a wildshaping druid or animal companion *Healing sting: Touch attack replaces fortitude save. Victim makes a will save vs daze for 1d6 rounds *Infestation of maggots: *Mass camouflage: +5 stealth skill, spell is now level 3 *Neutralize poison: *Poison: Increased to 1d6 STR dc 18 followed by 2d6 CON dc 18 poison *Protection from elements: Turns/level duration *Quillfire: Fires an 1d6 piercing quill per level. There is a 5% chance per level of applying poison *Remove disease: *Spike growth: Movement reduction lasts 1 turn rather than 1 day, and is a 20% cumulative one *Summon creature III: Summoners can choose a theme. Duration of turns/level. *Vigour: Regenerate 2 hp/round for 5 rounds + 1 per level Level 4 *Cocoon of Rejuvenation: Target ally is encased in a cocoon (50% physical damage immunity, cannot act) and regenerates 3 hp/round for 2 rounds/level or until fully healed. *Dispel magic: *Flame strike: *Freedom of movement: *Hold monster: *Mass Longstrider: Increases movement speed by 20% for 2 turns per level for everyone in the AoE *Stoneskin: Now DR 10/+2 absorbing 5 points per level *Summon creature IV: Summoners can choose a theme. Duration of turns/level. New Spells *Create Sustenance: A single food item is created. This improves resting conditions by +1 (healing an additional 1 hp/level) compared to resting without food. After 30 minutes the sustenance becomes useless and is removed. *Goodberries: A Berry item is created, carrying 1d3+1 charges. Each use heals 1 hp. After 2 hours the berries become useless and are removed. *Detect Magic: When cast, all Arcane Marks within the area become readable to those in the area. The caster will also gain information about other magical signatures, such as those found in a wizard's laboratory or dungeon. *Guidance: The target of this spell gains a +1 bonus to all skills for a duration of 2 rounds. *Lesser Vigour: The target of this spell regenerates 1 hp/round for a period of 5 rounds + 1 round/level (up to 5). Multiple castings are not cumulative, but they can be combined with other sources of Regeneration. Non-living creatures are not affected. *Longstrider: The caster's movement speed is increased by 15% for a duration of 2 turns/level. *Mass Vigour: The targets of this spell regenerate 1 hp/round for a period of 5 rounds + 1 round/level. The spell has a medium radius and affects one ally per level of the caster. Multiple castings are not cumulative, but they can be combined with other sources of Regeneration. Non-living creatures are not affected. *Obscuring Mist: Creates a medium-sized Area of Effect. Creatures inside the area have a 40% Concealment bonus vs ranged attacks, but also suffer a 20% Miss Chance on their own melee and ranged attacks. The mist lasts 1 round/level. *Contagion: Creates an OnHit Disease property (DC 14) for the selected weapon. This lasts 1 turn/level. The nature of the disease is randomized. *Vigour: The target of this spell regenerates 2 hp/round for a period of 5 rounds + 1 round/level. Multiple castings are not cumulative, but they can be combined with other sources of Regeneration. Non-living creatures are not affected. *Cocoon of Rejuvenation: A single ally is encased in a cocoon granting 50% immunity to physical damage but leaving them unable to act. While encased, they regenerate 3 hp/round for a duration of 2 rounds/level or until all HP lost at the time of casting have been restored. *Mass Longstrider: The caster and all allies within a large radius gain a 20% increase to their movement speed for a duration of 2 turns/level. Category:Spells Category:Changes